Cálido y Frío
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Concurso Especial Tercer Aniversario, Foro Proyecto 1-8] Miyako-san, pensó, no necesitaba que alguien como él le arrebatara esa infinita calidez que emanaba de ella. [KenMiya]
Concurso Especial Tercer Aniversario Proyecto 1-8 :: Ken y Miyako - Hurt/Comfort – Marrón.

* * *

 **"Cálido y Frío"**

 **(Miyako-san, pensó, no necesitaba que alguien como él le arrebatara esa infinita calidez que emanaba de ella.)**

* * *

 **.**

En sus peores momentos, cuando se encontraba sumergido en un abismo infinito _(cayendo, cayendo, siempre cayendo)_ , cuando no lograba recolectar la energía ni el coraje suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo de salir, y cerraba las cortinas de su habitación tras echarle llave a la puerta―Ken se preguntaba, se cuestionaba, si estaba realmente viviendo o solo existía.

Cuestionaba si valía la pena.

En esos momentos, cuando ni la imagen de Miyako que conjuraba su mente _(sonriente, cálida y radiante)_ lograba darle un ápice de motivación, cuando ella inconscientemente fallaba en ayudarlo _(porque su sonrisa no era lo suficiente cálida, porque sus labios perdían la delicada curva que la hacía brillar, y la veía marchitarse―ceño fruncido y las esquinas de sus labios apuntando al piso)_ y él… se perdía y varaba sin rumbo, hasta detenerse, en silencio, como un barco en medio de un océano muerto.

Ken se cuestionaba muchas cosas.

Hoy… Hoy lo era todo. Le _fue_ todo. Y nada. Una nimiedad; insignificante. Algo que pudo ignorar, que _debió_ ignorar. Pero entonces ahí―la vio sonreír, radiante, real _(hermosa)_ , sonreír _le_.

 _«Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.»_

Fue algo completamente estúpido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mayor parte del tiempo era todo muy simple, sin complicaciones, todo fluía entre ellos con naturalidad―la sincronización era tan precisa, que a veces a Ken le asustaba. Le asustaba saber que, cuando Miyako lo miraba con detención, en silencio por cinco segundos _(exactos, los contó en ocasiones)_ , era porque sabía. Ella _sabía_ lo que pasaba por su mente, con esa mirada, como si todo él se tratara de un libro abierto―no. Un nuevo programa de computación que acababa de descifrar.

Le asustaba, pero a la vez llenaba su pecho con una calidez que lo hacía sonreír. Lo que generaba una reacción en cadena porque entonces Miyako sonreía también, y no mucho después ambos estaban riendo.

― _¿Por qué ríes, Ken-kun?_

― _¿Por qué ríes tú, Miyako-san?_

Todo se sentía perfecto. Hasta que ya no.

Porque luego estaba el tiempo donde su sincronización fallaba, estrepitosamente. Sus palabras se atropellaban y nada se entendía, no lograban comunicarse porque algo no andaba bien y aun cuando intelectualmente Ken sabía que la responsabilidad no caía completamente en sus hombros, no podía dejar de pensar…

Miyako lo miraba con confusión, queriendo hablar pero sin darle forma a sus dudas; fruncía el ceño. Ken trataba de hacer lo que ella hacía, trataba de ver, de leer― _descifrar_ sus gestos, el sentimiento en sus ojos.

Y no podía.

 _(Quizás, no debía.)_

Esa tarde, su interacción caía en un punto entre ambos extremos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daisuke lo instigó.

Aunque, más que instigarlo, fue una propuesta. Inocente en realidad y bien recibida. Incluso Ken, quien no estaba conllevando un buen día _(algo estresado al vacilar entre cálido y frío con Miyako, pensando que era uno de "esos" días, pero no)_ , se animó lo suficiente para aceptar.

Un partido de futbol amistoso contra los mayores parecía ser lo que necesitaba para liberar tensión.

Ken no hizo comentarios más allá de decir que sonaba como una buena idea; Daisuke no tuvo reparos en insistir a quien escuchara que iban a ganar, con el dúo que hacían―imparables, decía, eso eran. Y quizás, _quizás_ Ken lo pensó también _(definitivamente, definitivamente)_ , porque desde que ingresó al mismo instituto que el resto de los elegidos, hace cinco años, él y Daisuke eran el mejor dúo dentro del club de futbol.

Todos lo sabían.

Entonces, con el fanfarronear de Daisuke haciendo eco a su alrededor―que fue recibido con risas―Ken no tenía dudas de su victoria. No realmente, no había motivos. Aun sabiendo que uno nunca debía subestimar al contrincante.

Un partido amistoso, pensó, no había necesidad de decir más. Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou y Jou contra Daisuke, Ken, Takeru e Iori. Así de simple.

La primera sorpresa fue cuando Yamato se fue a la portería en lugar de tomar su lugar junto a Taichi. Pero Ken no le dio mucha importancia; más agiles, dijo Daisuke―su ventaja caía en el trabajo en equipo que habían perfeccionado durante cinco años y en su agilidad superior por ser _más_ jóvenes.

O eso pensaba.

En su momento, Iori había concedido el punto, Takeru había sonreído, guardando sus comentarios y Hikari siguió su ejemplo.

Miyako solo los apuntó con el dedo, diciendo que nunca era bueno subestimar a la gente y _¿no recuerdas la vez que subestimaste a Ken-kun, Daisuke? ¿Cómo terminaste aquella vez?_ Pero entonces el partido dio inicio, con un agudo chillido del silbato de Hikari, y tras llegar a la portería contraria en menos de un minuto Ken pensó, quizás Miyako exageraba.

Pero no.

Porque cuando Ken le pasó el balón a Daisuke y esté lo pateó en un arco _perfecto_ hacía la esquina superior derecha, Yamato dio dos largas zancadas y un salto―atrapó el balón. Con una mano y una sonrisa que le decía, sus planes no habían sido tan _sutiles_ como pensaron.

Entonces Sora pidió tiempo fuera e hizo cambio con un muy aliviado Jou. Ante las ignoradas protestas de Daisuke, que cuestionaba su capacidad de jugar con falda _(fue divertido ver como Yamato le arrojaba el balón con una letal precisión, dándole en la cabeza, mientras gruñía que dejara de mirarle las piernas a su novia)_ y tacones. Sora solucionó eso rápidamente; su falda, al parecer, solo se veía como falda por delante _(y de nuevo, Yamato gruñéndole a Daisuke que dejara de mirar a su novia)_ , y ella tenía unos tenis en su bolso.

Ken tuvo el leve presentimiento, que Daisuke había cometido un ligero error al asumir que nada podría sorprenderlos en este partido. Lo ignoró, porque, al fin y al cabo, era solo un encuentro _amistoso_.

Desastroso.

 _(El equipo de Taichi y Sora era el imparable,_ obviamente _. Takeru no lograba atrapar ningún balón, y Ken_ sabía _que lo intentaba; mientras que Yamato parecía ni hacer esfuerzos en detener sus tiros o los de Daisuke. Koushirou fue una mayor sorpresa, dándoles más problemas de los esperados. Ken no entendía, que estaba pasando.)_

Entre gritos y ánimos de aquellos que no estaban jugando, jugadas y pases, goles y fallos, Ken no creía haberse divertido tanto jugando un partido amistoso antes. Los treinta minutos se extendieron a una hora y al término del partido, todos se vieron sudorosos pero con grandes sonrisas.

Todo estaba bien.

Hasta que no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había un tiempo, hace dos años, que a Ken no le gustaba rememorar.

Antes que su relación con Miyako tomara forma—la forma que tenía ahora; un breve periodo donde ella era estudiante de primer año en la preparatoria y él de tercer año de secundaria. Donde sus interacciones se vieron reducidas a las esporádicas ocasiones que lograban reunirse todos. Donde él ya no podía dejarse caer en la sala de computación, cuando sabía estaría sola, para hacerle compañía, sin dar explicaciones y recibiendo siempre una sonrisa a cambio.

Donde la distancia aparente no se sentía porque él aún se llenaba de paz al estar a su lado y ella no dudaba en sonreír y presionar sus hombros uno contra el otro y girar los ojos a espaldas de Daisuke cuando este decía algo que le pareciera tonto, sin disimularlo y sin temor a rebatirle cuando Daisuke la acusaba de ser pesada con él.

Nada _pareció_ cambiar, durante ese periodo―al menos no de forma obvia. No con _ellos_.

Porque Ken lo notó; como de repente sus sonrisas parecían más radiantes, la curva de sus labios más amplia, como sus ojos brillaban de forma peculiar en ocasiones y su cuerpo parecía inclinarse hacia una fuerza que la hacía gravitar lejos de—de él. Como su atención en ocasiones sufría lapsos, perdiéndose por un segundo (eterno) antes de voltear a verlo con una sonrisa apenada.

Era difícil, ignorar el motivo de ese cambio. Imposible, diría Ken, no ver que solo ocurría cuando los mayores estaban con ellos.

 _Imposible_ , obviar como esos ojos que una vez se enfocaron en él ahora se enfocaban en Taichi.

Inevitable, que el resto se percatara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué puede tener de especial?

Daisuke, sin el tacto necesario para tratar temas que le causaran descontento, no optó por nada más que abordar el tema yendo directo al grano. Como siempre. Su molestia fue una sorpresa para todos; verlo azotar su pie contra el piso, mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba una miraba de reproche a Miyako, exigiendo explicaciones porque—y era su entendimiento—Taichi no tenía _nada_ que ellos no tuvieran _(y por ellos, Daisuke se refería a su mismo y a Ken)_.

Tan vehemente era su desapruebo, que Takeru no perdió el tiempo en molestar un poco, preguntando con ese aire de infinita inocencia que el chico rubio parecía haber dominado hace años, si quizás Daisuke sentía _algo_ por Miyako y entonces fue el enojo _(Dios, Ken en serio, en serio esperaba que fuera el enojo, porque algo más—)_ lo que tiñó sus mejillas de rojo.

—¡Solo quiero saber que lo hace _tan_ especial! ¡Hasta hace un tiempo _solo_ era Taichi para ti, Miyako!

El tono de su voz _(y, honestamente, tanta protesta era de cuestionar)_ incitó la silenciosa explosión de Hikari, quien con una engañosa sonrisa, demandó saber qué problemas tenía Daisuke con su hermano, si hasta hace un tiempo, era _él_ quien lo idolatraba también.

Fugaz; Daisuke lo miró de reojo.

Miyako le golpeó la cabeza.

—Bueno ya no es _solo_ Taichi para mí, _tonto_.

Ken no necesitó más para comprender.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque Taichi era todo lo que él— _sabía_ no era.

Y Miyako volvió a darle _esa_ sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La penumbra en su habitación lo hizo dormitar por largas horas, o así las sintió. No fue lo que se llamaría una siesta, Ken ni siquiera sentía haber descansado algo, era más… como un escape a los pensamientos que lo perseguían.

Un escape; se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

De a poco, su mente fue registrando lo que sus sentidos le decían. Y lo primero que captó su atención fue que algo― _alguien_ quitaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de su rostro. Aventuró a abrir solo unos de sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto con la leve caricia.

Lo volvió a cerrar; una leve maldición escapó de sus labios.

Miyako era la última persona que deseaba ver ahora―en especial _ahora_.

―¿Estás bien?

Ken parpadeó un par de veces, de forma perezosa, pero no respondió enseguida. Dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio, durante los cuales tomó posesión de la mano que aun jugueteaba con su cabello. Enfocó su vista en ella, ahí cómodamente sentada en la orilla de su cama; y esperó.

Esperó verla arquear una ceja mientras dejaba que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa algo burlona pero sin malicia, que girara lo ojos y lo regañara por haberse encerrado en su cuarto a oscuras y dejar que su negatividad hiciera estragos en él y _¿no has tenido suficiente de eso ya?_

 _(Ella no paraba de fruncir el ceño.)_

Su prolongado silencio solo ocasionó lo contrario a sus deseos; la pequeña hendidura entre sus cejas se acentuó y sus labios hicieron una curva en descenso. Estaba preocupada, obviamente, pero Ken no necesitaba de eso ahora―no ahora.

 _(¿Por qué no paraba de fruncir el ceño?)_

―¿Ken-kun?

Parpadeó otra vez.

―Mm.

Una no-respuesta pero que al menos le dejaba saber a Miyako que la había escuchado. Con un suspiro, se irguió sobre la cama, acomodándose hasta sentarse junto a ella. Rumió por algo que decir, notando vagamente como aún había luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. No era mucha, suponía que el anochecer se acercaba rápido. Al menos, aún se podía ver en la semi oscuridad.

―¿Cómo lograste entrar, Miyako-san?

―Me dijiste donde guardan la llave de emergencias ―hizo una pausa, y de reojo, él vio como la chica trataba de captar su atención―. ¿Recuerdas?

―Sí ―dijo―. Pero la puerta de mi habitación también estaba cerrada.

Hubo un silencio pronunciado, y de repente Miyako se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos sobre su cama y dejando reposar su peso así; sus piernas se movían a un ritmo que solo ella escuchaba.

Fue el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas lo que llamó su atención.

―¿Alguna vez te dije que aprendí como abrir cerraduras?

Él sonrió; preocupaciones al viento, se sintió _bien_.

―¿Oh?

No ocultó el humor que sentía y ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían más, debido a eso, como daba furtivas miradas por el rabillo de sus ojos—Ken soltó una breve risa. Miyako ya no estaba reclinada sobre sus manos, de hecho; con la espalda perfectamente derecha, ella jugaba con el borde de la blusa que traía puesta. Parte de su abdomen quedaba a la vista y podía escuchar el susurro de pensamientos que no tenían cabida _ahora_.

Ken desvió su mirada, clavándola en las cortinas frente a él.

―Leí un artículo en la internet ―ella comenzó―, indicaba como estaban hechas las cerraduras y porque una simple hebilla para el cabello no sería posible para abrirla. Habían dibujos de como funcionaba todo y luego de como _sí_ se debía abrir una cerradura cuando faltaba la llave…

―¿Y decidiste intentarlo?

―Sí.

―Con la puerta de mi habitación.

Una pausa; Miyako golpeteó sus dedos contra tu regazo. Le dio una sonrisa apenada, pero no duró mucho. El ambiente dio un vuelco entonces.

―Te fuiste muy rápido del campo y me preocupé ―dijo al fin―. Pensé en seguirte, pero supuse que querrías estar un tiempo a solas.

Ah, pero por supuesto—su sonrisa se volvió sardónica y agradeció que pasara desapercibida—justo lo que quería evitar; hablar de lo que había pasado. Y pensar, que estuvo tan cerca de sacudir toda esa tarde de sus hombros.

―Supusiste bien.

―No esperé encontrarte encerrado aquí.

―Ah —se mordió el labio, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama; la respuesta que surgió luego de eso fue algo que Ken pisoteó hasta hacerla desaparecer; su humor ya estaba por los suelos, no había necesidad de arrastrar a Miyako con él.

―¿Pasó algo, Ken-kun?

—No, nada importante.

Y esa era la verdad. Nada importante había pasado, solo había sido una sonrisa, pero su mente tenía ese molesto hábito de retorcer todo lo que percibía para peor; hábito que se exacerbaba cuando ya estaba _no_ bien. Que parecía disfrutar echarle leña a la negatividad de su mente y explotar la ley de Murphy en su máxima capacidad.

—No me mientas —espetó ella, dándole una dura mirada por sobre su hombro.

Ken apretó los puños.

Miyako-san, pensó, no necesitaba que alguien como él le arrebatara esa infinita calidez que emanaba de ella. No necesitaba que su actuar diera vuelta esa sonrisa que mejoraba los días; ni que se comportara como un mocoso malagradecido por su preocupación.

 _(Y era un estúpido, porque si estaba agradecido pero ahora no entendía. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, con él? ¿Por qué se conformaba? ¿Qué esperaba ella? Cuando él sabía que no podía ofrecer nada que_ _—estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.)_

—Estas asumiendo cosas, Miyako-san —dijo, con tono lánguido; sin prisa, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

La sintió moverse junto a él; no le prestó atención. De hecho, decidió ignorarla cuando su brazo fue empujado bruscamente a un lado y, avasallante, Miyako estaba suspendida sobre él, presionando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza contra la cama.

Decir que estaba molesta, sería atenuar la situación al máximo.

—No seas condescendiente.

 _«Déjalo ir. Dios déjalo ir…»_

—¿Oh? —arqueó una ceja—. No sé a qué te refieres.

 _«…estúpido.»_

Miyako se mordió el labio, sus brazos temblaron, y cerró los ojos con fuerza; se contenía, para no gritar. Ken aprovechó lo que percibió como un descuido para zafarse del agarre e invertir las posiciones. La chica le dio una mirada desafiante; él no dudo en corresponder el gesto.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¡Ya te lo dije! —exclamó Miyako—. ¡Me preocupas!

— _Conmigo_ —espetó Ken, casi forzando las palabras a salir—. ¿Por qué sigues _conmigo_?

Ella siseó por lo bajo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante; indignada. Trató de liberarse pero Ken no tenía intenciones de soltarla hasta lograr hacerla entrar en razón. Era su parecer, que las cosas habían ido lo suficientemente lejos ya. Solo tardó unos segundos, en los cuales él ejerció más fuerza para mantenerla prisionera, hasta que Miyako se calmó.

O así parecía.

Porque, de no ser por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos, con esa silenciosa ira que él sabía ella era capaz, habría pensado que Miyako ya no quería seguir discutiendo; pero no. Y con una pesadez asentándose en su pecho, se preguntó que otros malos hábitos había adquirido de él.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una valida; y bastante fácil de responder.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, _Ken_?

Ken. Solo _Ken_.

Emocional; Miyako estaba demasiado emocional.

 _(Pero, ¿acaso él no?)_

—Sigues asumiendo cosas, _Miyako_ —dijo, sin ganas aparentes—. Y aun no respondes mi pregunta.

—¡Porque quiero!

—Esa no es una _respuesta_ —masculló, y luego le dio una sonrisa sardónica—. Vamos, _Miyako_ , puedes hacerlo mejor.

Miyako, entonces, llegó a su límite. Lo sabía por la forma en que apretó la mandíbula en frustración, por el temblor en su ojo derecho, por la forma en que todos sus músculos se tensaron.

—¿Tanto le dolió a tu ego perder un partido amistoso?

Quizás, si debió dejar el asunto pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La última vez que estuvieron en una posición así, hace semanas, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes.

Con las manos perdidas debajo de la ropa, era lo más lejos que habían llegado desde que se atrevieron a aventurarse en las habitaciones.

Miyako lo miraba atenta, con los ojos brillando en anticipación; dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran su espalda pero pronto se atrevían a desviar su curso. Cuando rozó sus costados, Ken se estremeció; hacía cosquillas. Ella lo notó, y la sonrisa traviesa que se apoderó de sus labios le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se le adelantó, presionando su cuerpo contra ella y la besó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miyako solo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Horrorizada, así estaba ella—así se sentía él, dentro de lo que cabía. Esa reacción… ¿por qué le sorprendía?

 _(Se lo buscó, claro que se lo buscó.)_

—Ken…

—¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo, Miyako, en serio? —preguntó, sin fuerza detrás de sus palabras y sintiéndose tan, tan cansado; con un suspiro, se dejó caer a su lado—. No hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerte, que alguien mas no lo tenga ya. Alguien… mejor.

Alguien que no tuviera todas esas malditas inseguridades que lo atormentaban en ocasiones.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Miyako suspiró—. ¿Por qué aun insistes en que no eres lo suficiente bueno?

—Todo lo que hago por ti es darte preocupaciones.

—Me preocupo porque quiero, Ken —dijo, rodando hasta estar balanceada sobre él, apoyada en sus manos—. Y deja de mentir. Me das _más_ que eso. Sonrisas y paz y… —hizo una pausa, increíblemente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Me das más que solo preocupaciones.

—Aun así —insistió; Ken no descansaría hasta hacerle entender, en serio que no descansaría, porque ella merecía mucho más—. Miyako, alguien más podría…

—¡No quiero a alguien más! —ahí, se estaba enfadando de nuevo—. Te quiero a _ti_.

—¿…aunque no sea marrón?

.

.

.

—¿Marrón?

—Lo siento —dijo Ken, algo apenado—. Pero es lo primero que viene a mi mente al pensar en Taichi-san.

—¿Por qué?

Miyako lo miraba con curiosidad, mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa radiante; y eso, _eso_ era por Taichi. Ken le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de desviar su mirada. Ella no necesitaba saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza; algo que era pasajero.

Muy pasajero.

―Bueno… ―aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose algo incómodo con toda esa situación―. Porque es… ¿acogedor? Cálido. Tiene… uh, simplicidad que… a las chicas les… ¿gusta? Y da esa impresión de… naturaleza.

―Naturaleza.

―Si ―sintió el calor comenzar a subir por su cuello―. Naturaleza. A las chicas les gusta eso, ¿no? Y Taichi-san tiene… eso. Y es masculino.

Un segundo. Solo eso, y sintió como su rostro ardía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Miyako se tapaba la boca con una mano, obviamente, para reprimir la risotada que seguro hubiera escapado. Ken gruñó por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza y fue ahí cuando Miyako se largó a reír.

―Diablos…

―Lo siento ―dijo ella, sujetando su hombro cuando Ken hizo un además de retirarse―. ¡Lo siento! Pero… ¿Masculino, Ken-kun? Lo dices como si tú no lo fueras.

Sin importar lo avergonzado que estaba―y era bastante, porque quería que se lo tragara la tierra, _ahora_ ―Ken no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque con un ligero toque de disgusto.

―Tengo entendido que soy el "niño lindo".

―Eso no te quita lo masculino ―dijo Miyako, con una sonrisa muy contagiosa y chocando sus hombros―. Yo pienso que eres muy masculino, Ken-kun.

Ah. Vaya sorpresa, eso.

―Eh, gracias, Miyako-san.

Ella asintió satisfecha y luego alzó la vista al cielo.

―Marrón, ¿eh? ―suspiró; su sonrisa, una eterna compañía en estas última semanas―. Sí, supongo que Taichi-san es marrón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―No me gusta el marrón.

Ken parpadeó un par de veces; su vista retomó el enfoque y se centró en la chica que se había posado sobre su abdomen. Hizo un intento de hablar, pero Miyako se le adelantó.

―¿Crees que eres el único que duda? ―una pregunta retórica, pues no lo dejó siquiera abrir la boca de nuevo―. Yo… te veo, _me_ veo… y me pregunto, ¿por qué yo?

―¿Por qué no?

Un segundo, y luego el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Su respuesta había sido automática, Ken no tuvo que pensarla; ¡así se sentía! No necesitó que Miyako continuara con ese pensamiento para saber a dónde iba, y no dudo en disuadirla _(y la ironía―la ironía pasaba de él)_.

Entonces se percató del silencio prolongado; Miyako lo miraba detenidamente _(y su mente contó, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)_ y luego sonrió. No una sonrisa muy amplia, pero de esas que iluminaban sus ojos.

De esas que nunca dudó en regalarle.

―¿Por qué no? ―repitió Miyako, voz suave y expectante.

Y ahí lo entendió; lo que ella había estado tratando de decir.

.

.

.

Ella sacudió su cabeza de repente, soltando una risotada. Ken la miró sorprendido, porque no veía motivos para esa reacción.

―Miyako-san…

―Lo siento ―dijo, entre risas―. Es solo… que no me gusta mucho el color marrón.

.

.

.

Ken sonrió; libre de dudas e inseguridades que, realmente, fueron bastante tontas.

―Sí, por qué no.

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

:B


End file.
